


Friend of a Friend

by Frostberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes, Life of being a shitty horcrux must be difficult, it ends up being its own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Harry’s soul is eaten when the Dementors get him in third year. Ain’t it bloody lucky there’s already a piece of Voldemort inside of him. General fic.





	Friend of a Friend

_ Being a horcrux in a boy’s body was terribly hard work _ , Horcrux-Voldemort-Tom thought, as Harry’s friends celebrated him getting out of the Hospital Wing. The slither, tiny fragment was only a small shard of his soul, a memory possessing the boy who lived. He watched as Sirius Black’s body was taken away by undertakers to the Ministry Morgue; smiling slightly and thinking about how Pettigrew managed to escape to go and find him in Albania. 

At night Tom’s soul rested, tired from having to put up a stupid facade of being able to be kind of terrible at wandwork and being sympathic to the Werewolf’s resignation (to which the girl, Hermione, who hanged around Harry wrote a long and lengthy letter to  _ The Daily Prophet  _ about how Lycanthorpy was considered an illness such as the diseases that plagued the Muggle World - or some bullshit like that, but Tom wasn’t really listening). 

Tom didn’t know how to go on being a horcrux in this body. If the Dementor had taken both souls then Harry would have probably ended up in St Mungos for the rest of his life as a vegetable. The body wasn’t dying - because it had a soul with a personality. A small bit of one at that, which wasn’t perfect, and could have malfunctioned. It  _ hadn’t  _ been in control before, because it was so weak, but now Potter’s soul was gone, consumed by a fat dementor, it had space to grow. He went to the library to find if souls could ‘grow’ but Dumbledore had banned all books to do with horcruxes. 

***

In Harry’s fourth year, Tom had still not made contact with the original Voldemort. For some reason someone had put his name in the Goblet of Fire - which made him stay at Hogwarts because he was  _ very  _ close to leaving to go and find himself, wherever he would be. Either in Little Hangleton or Albania, he wasn’t sure where.

He was not surprised when the trophy had been turned into a Portkey right in the middle of the maze, when he and the Hufflepuff idiot decided that it was worth having two Hogwarts Champions. 

Tom greeted Pettigrew like an old friend, who used Harry’s blood to receive Lord Voldemort. 

“It’s me,” Tom said, while Lord Voldemort shrieked with villainous laughter, pressing a finger to his wrist to gather more Death Eaters. “I’m you. We’re the same-” 

Lord Voldemort ignored him. “I have defied the Wizarding World! Lord Voldemort returns!” 

Death Eaters spring out of the black smoke from nowhere; their hoods low and wands tight at their side. 

Tom sighed, trying to not gather the rage inside of him. As he was  _ literally  _ the soul of Lord Voldemort, they should have had the same personality, but after two years of being a stupid fucking kid with acne whose best friend vomited a slug at least once a month, he was fed up. 

Tom pointed his finger at the trophy, and it came towards him, and he whizzed back to Hogwarts, preparing to pretend to be tearful that the Cedric kid next to him had died. 

***

In Harry’s fifth year, Tom thought of another way of getting Voldemort’s attention. He found that Voldemort had figured out that he could slip into Harry’s mind - or Tom’s - and place certain memories there which Tom didn’t really need to know about, because he was  _ technically  _ Voldemort. Just a little bit of him that happened to be in Harry’s body. There, Voldemort made Tom see the Order was stuck in the Ministry surrounded by Death Eaters with no way out. Tom supposed that would help, so he took a Thestral over to London. 

When face to face with him, Tom tried again to reconcile with Voldemort. 

“All Dumbledore’s lies!” Voldemort screeched as he threw a stunning curse at Tom. His wand automatically repelled it, as it was a twin core. “Dumbledore’s a stupid man, and that plan is not going to work on ME!” 

***

In Harry’s seventh year, Tom was starting to think that  _ maybe  _ Lord Voldemort should technically kill him. Dumbledore had told him about horcruxes - which Tom pretended to have not known about. For some reason the Granger girl and the redhead - whatever his name was, Tom hadn’t bothered to learn it for the last five years of being Harry - were determined to find Horcruxes. They found one, the locket, which stuck to Tom’s chest like a magnet on the fridge. 

He knew where the Hufflepuff one was, but failed to mention it. But he knew about the cursed Lestrange vault and its powers. They decided to go there with the goblin after being stuck in Malfoy Manor. 

Later on, Tom took the cup from its shelf in the Lestrange vault. The goblin, the Granger girl and the redhead had all burned to death, buried underneath thousands of fake galleons. He hopped down, and continued on his way to Hogwarts under Potter’s invisibility cloak. Using only magic he knew, he apparated right up to the Hogwarts castle. 

And that was when shit hit the fan. 

***

At the time of apparition, Voldemort had appeared almost next to Tom. He was going to Hogwarts to check on the Room of Requirement for his diadem. 

He greeted Voldemort like an old friend, handing him the cup, put the locket around his neck. In his final words before Voldemort smiled and pointed his Elder Wand at Tom - 

“If you put the diadem on, you’ll look like a Queen.” 

Before Voldemort muttered  _ Avada Kedavra  _ and Tom was no more. 

***

To this day, nobody could figure out why Voldemort turned up to the Battle of Hogwarts wearing a diadem, a necklace, a cup and a snake fastened around his neck like an ugly scarf. 

However, it only took one  _ Avada Kedavra  _ from someone on the Order of the Phoenix side to kill him, all his Horcruxes gone in an instant. 

Nobody could figure out  _ why  _ it all it took was one mutter of a killing curse to get rid of the Darkest Wizard of All Time. Harry’s body - looking like it had aged from all these years of Tom being his soul - was recovered, with nothing more than a smile on his face. 

Voldemort, was no more. 


End file.
